spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrandy Gets a Job Transcript
Wrandy:i need to find a house omg there a house that shaped like a smiley face Rent Fish:are you gonna Wrandy:i'll take it Wrandy:im next to 1atrick's house with is an average face and correctbob's house which is a frowny face Wrandy:and on my left im there spongebob's house I take online interview so i can work as the Krusty Krab (20 minute later) Spongebob:im so excited to be here at this job Squidward:another boring day of work Correctbob:can you ever say some postive for once god squidward god shut up already no one what to hear your sob story (correctbob slips on a pebble) Correctbob:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh (fall on floors) let's just get my job over with Wrandy:well ime here whats my job Mr.Krabs: you and correctbob will cleaning the toilet Correctbob:(slap wrandy) ahhahah Wrandy:HEY (Kick Correctbob) hahahhahah (correct bob and wrandy start fighting) Mr Krabs:HEY STOP FIGHTING YOU 2 anyways correct bob your cooking with spongebob and w Mr Krabs:and wrandy your helping squidward Squidward:Ih ave to with the stupid X mark Wrandy:shut up squidward you always being a downer on everything you uptight squid Spongebob:yeah squidward youre to inogrant and im no longer freind with you been inorgant to me everysince a Move here a female Orange Fish:i would like a 2 krabby patty for me and my husband a male Blue Fish: and 2 krusty nuggets with fries for our Kids a little female gray fish:I WANT My Food a little orange male fish:WHERE My Food Wrandy:YOU 2 CALM AND WAIT FOR IT god there a long line (the line is shown with 48 fish in from then in the middle sandy 1atrick Patrick Tracy the triangle Sam the sqaure lee the lighting bolt bubble bass 456 fish in the middle 1387 fish in the back ) Spongebob:order up Correctbob bring then the food Correctbob:sure whatever (correctbob brings them the food) (20 minute later) a Pink fish: iwant a small frie spongebob:order up (correctbob bring thems her food) Patrick:Me and 1atrick wood like some krabby patty deluxe Spongebob:order up (brings the food to them) Plankton:Ive got steal the formula wow i didnt know that have 2 new workers Karen:Ive heard that before Plankton:can to not coplain and actally help for once Karen:fine but only because i have nothing else better to do (plankton and karen sneakes in) Plankton: make a raygunt to to blast krab spongebob squidward and those other 2 worker Karen:there names are CorrectBob and Wrandy Plankton:let go Plankton:givet me fromula or i will blast every body Sandy:Plankton got a ray gun RUN (everybody runs around screaming all customers:aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Tracy the triangle:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (slips on a pebble) woah (fall on floor) off Mr.krab:i never give to male Green fish:you better do what he said we will tear this resturant part an give it him ourselves Correctbob:(slap the green fish) SHUT UP WERE NOT GIVING TO HIM YOU IDIOT female Cyan fish:i just washed my car Wrandy:Lady no one cares Gray male fish:yeah (correctbob kicks him out on the restruant) gray male fish:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (plankton and karen steal it) Karen:we got it Spongebob:get him Squidward:give us back the formula Correctbob:let get it back (throws a bomb at spongebob squidward and correctbob and bomb explodes) Spongebob Squidward and Correctbob:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (fall into the glass and glass shatter and there injured) Spongebob:were ok Wrandy:give myy boss back the formula Plankton:NEVER karen amoeba puppy let's go (karen has jet packs) Amoeba Puppy: (Barks 2 times) Wrandy:(Grabs a slingshot grab rock a launches it at them) (the rock hit karen) Amoeba Puppy:(whines) Plankton and Karen:(screams) (fall into the chumb buck and explodes) (Karen head fall into the ground plankton falls into the ground and amoeba falls an bounce off karen) (amoeba puppy licks karen and plankton) Mr.Krabs :Thank Wrandy to saved me restrurant (spongebob correctbob and squidward are in a cast) (everyone laughs) (squidward cries) Mr.Krabs:let give it 3 cheers for wrandy hip hip everyone except squidward:hooray Mr.Krabs:hip hip Everyone Except squidward:hooray Mr.Krabs:Hip hip Everyone Except Squidward:hooray Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Movi Does Stuff Category:2018 Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction